sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pauly Shore
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | birth_name = Paul Montgomery Shore | death_date = | occupation = Actor, comedian, filmmaker | death_place = | medium = Stand-up, television, film | nationality = American | active = 1985–present | genre = Improvisational comedy | notable_work = Host of MTV Stoney Brown in Encino Man Crawl in Son in Law Bones Conway in In the Army Now Tommy Collins in Jury Duty Bud Macintosh in Bio-Dome Pauly Shore Is Dead Adopted }} Paul Montgomery Shore (born February 1, 1968) is an American actor, comedian, and filmmaker. Shore is best known for his roles in several comedy films in the 1990s including Encino Man (1992), Son in Law (1993), and Bio-Dome (1996). He also hosted a video show on MTV in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Shore's acting career has declined since the late 1990s; he has since appeared only infrequently in a number of films and has primarily focused on stand-up comedy. Early life Shore was born Paul Montgomery Shore,"Interview: Pauly Shore biography". AskMen.com. the son of Mitzi Shore (née Saidel), who founded The Comedy Store, and Sammy Shore, a comedian.Pauly Shore Biography (1968-). FilmReference.comUnknown page. Findarticles.com Shore was raised Jewish,Meyers, Kate (July 23, 1993). "Shore Thing", Entertainment Weekly and grew up in Beverly Hills, California. He graduated from Beverly Hills High School in 1986. Career Stand-up career Inspired by his parents' work in comedy and show business, a 17-year-old Shore made his stand-up debut at the Alley Cat Bistro in Culver City. "Everyone else in school was filling out their SAT applications, but I just passed mine back. I knew I wasn't going to go to college." (Google books). Shore was mentored by Sam Kinison and opened several of his sets. While touring the comedy club circuit, Shore cultivated an alter ego persona, "The Weasel". "The Weasel" involved Shore speaking in a surfer parlance, heavily peppered with dudespeak slang such as "edged", "melons" and "grinding" as well as his catchphrase, "Hey, BU-DDY." (Google news archive) MTV Shore's big break came as an on-air MTV VJ, a position he held from 1989 to 1994. At the height of his MTV fame, Shore had his own show, Totally Pauly, serving as a host, most memorably on MTV's annual Spring Break parties. He also released a music video, "Lisa, Lisa, the One I Adore". Film career In 1992, Shore starred in Encino Man, which was a modest hit. The film's success propelled Shore to star in additional personalized vehicles, albeit increasingly less successful: Son in Law (1993), In the Army Now (1994), Jury Duty (1995), and Bio-Dome (1996). All five films received sharply negative reviews, with the last three each holding a rating below 10% at Rotten Tomatoes; in addition, each of the movies grossed less at the box office than the one before. In 1997, Shore starred in the eponymous TV show Pauly; the show was cancelled after five episodes aired. Shore makes a cameo appearance in the American rock band Limp Bizkit music video "N 2 Gether Now", {Google books}. as a pizza deliveryman, and a briefer appearance in "Break Stuff". In 2003, Shore produced, wrote, directed and starred in Pauly Shore Is Dead, a semi-autobiographical mockumentary, and in 2005 starred in the short-lived reality television series Minding the Store. In 2010, Shore starred in Adopted, which sees him traveling to Africa to adopt a child. In addition, he has several short subject films and multiple projects in the works such as his MTV pilot called The Shores and various projects with Funny or Die.About . paulyshore.com. In March 2018 Shore appeared as himself in episode 10 of the TV series ''Alone Together''. Discography Filmography References External links *Official website *[http://www.paulyshoreadopted.com/ Official website of Adopted] * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:American satirists Category:American screenwriters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish male comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Jewish American comedians Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Film directors from Los Angeles